Dark Desires
by random hyper person
Summary: Jak knew that Dark had taken an interest in the aqua- haired she- elf but he never realized what it might lead to... DJxK Lemon PLEASE REVIEW!


**Disclaimer: I wish I owned these characters, but unfortunately they belong to Naughty Dog, blah blah blah- ONWARD TO THE SEX!**

Readers: o.O

* * *

"Blah" – dialogue

_'Blah' _– thoughts

**"Blah"**– Dark's dialogue

**_'Blah' _**– Dark's thoughts

"K- Keria- go! Run- ahhh!" Jak's words turned into a cry of pain as he backed away from the she- elf.

"Jak! Are you okay? What's going on?" Keira had no idea what the hell was going on, one minute they were making out against the wall in her garage and now he was gripping his head in agony.

She took a step forward as he started to lose balance.

"No! Don't! J- Just run!"

Keira's eyes widened as his skin paled.

_'God no! Not here, please!' _Jak thought desperately.

He heard a dark chuckle from the back of his mind.

_'Dark! Stop it! Now!' _He mentally yelled at the darkness.

'**_Why? You've had your fun. My turn.' _**Dark's voice was full of malice and …lust?

Jak's blood turned to ice. He knew that Dark had taken an interest in the aqua- haired she- elf ever since he had probed through Jak's memories and found a couple fantasies of Jak's.

One of them had come true last night and Jak had made love to Keira. He never realized that Dark had been there, watching the whole thing.

Jak's thoughts were interrupted as Dark made a push for control. He lunged forward, pinning Keira against the nearest wall.

"Jak!" Keira squeaked.

Just as quickly as he had jumped he backed off again. Jak mentally pushed Dark back with much effort, the demon wouldn't go quietly.

_'I have to get out of here!'_

**_'Don't count on it'_**

Jak winced as Dark made another fight for control, physical battles were so much better than mental ones. Jak knew he couldn't hold Dark back forever.

"Keira! Run!"

_'Dammit! Why won't she move?'_

Then the pain stopped.

But Jak knew better, this wasn't the first time Dark Jak had forced his way out, he braced himself as Dark came back even stronger than before.

He saw Keira's confused gaze shift from him to somewhere behind him.

"Hey Jak, what cha doin'? Jak?" the person, Jak know knew to be Daxter said.

"Dax, - help!"

"Oh shit! What happened?" Daxter realized his friend was obviously in pain.

"Get- Get Keira out- outta here!" Jak stuttered as Dark's attacks grew stronger.

_'No, wait, they aren't getting stronger, I'm getting weaker!'_

Daxter had been around Jak long enough to recognize the beginning of a transformation and all too late did he realize that Keira would be the target.

"Keira! Come on, we gotta go!"

"Something's wrong with Jak!"

"I know, he's going dark, come on!"

Keira looked back to her lover. He had told her about it once, he had told her to get as far away as possible if it ever happened and not to hesitate to shoot him if he came at her. She had stared at him in horror, kinda like she was doing now.

**_'You're just prolonging it!' _**Dark snarled.

_'Please, don't do this!'_

Dark just laughed and pushed Jak to the back of his mind. He was in control now.

Both Daxter and Keira now stared in horror as horns grew, pupils expanded until they swallowed up Jak's eyes completely, and talons grew where fingernails had been just moments ago.

"Precursors…" Keira gasped terrified but still awed by Jak's new appearance.

As the whisper let her mouth Dark looked up from his crouched down position a few feet away.

Before anyone could do anything, he pounced. Keira screamed as she was barreled over.

"JAK!" Daxter yelled he knew he had to do something Jak wasn't thinking right; little did he know Jak wasn't there at all.

Dark now shifted his attention to the small orange rodent, which was currently annoying him.

He let out a hiss at Daxter, stood up and started an intentful walk towards the orange fur ball.

Daxter, noticing the predatory gleam in Dark's eyes, did the obvious and ran like a bat out of hell.

Jak had never come after him when he was like this before, but Jak had always instructed Daxter to run and hide. Then Jak would turn into Tall, Dark and Gruesome, slaughter some metal heads or KGs (which ever ones were around or not quick enough to get the hell outta the way) then turn back to a very tired Jak.

Daxter was forced out of his thoughts by a strong grip on his tail. The ground then started to get farther away and Orange lightning was now staring at (an upside- down) very pissed off demon.

"Jak?"

**"Not Jak" **Dark growled. His voice was slightly deeper than Jak's and had a very slight echo to it. (Like Gol's and Maia's but much less of an echo)

Daxter's eyes widened a little before Dark then promptly threw Daxter into the nearest wall, where he fell unconscious to the floor.

**_'Problem solved'_** Dark thought, amused.

Dark's ears twitched as Keira scooted farther away. He turned to her, she practically reeked of fear.

Dark smirked **_'This, is gonna be fun.'_**


End file.
